Daughter Like Mother
by Sinfully Sined 2
Summary: I am rewriting this story. And finishing it this time. I hope you like this one. Both of these couples are looking for a girl third so they can have babes.


A/N: I am rewriting this story because I think that this twist in it will be must more drama because she wont give in and they don't understand why she wont give in to them. Then when they found out why (because we all know that they are going to find out why) they both try to be her dad but she wont let them.

Daughter Like Mother…

Tequila was in the middle of the ring with her arms throw out to her sides turning in circles as she imagine people in the stands screaming her name. Her eyes were close so she didn't see the two men that were watching her as they walked to the ring.

"Hunter, I think that a fan got in." A man said and she turn and looked at them.

She smiled when they both took deep breathes and smiled at her. "Raven?"

"Nope, sorry Raven is my mom. I am Tequila." Tequila said to them and they nodded. "But mom is backstage if you want to get to talk to her. I know that she wants to talk to you two about keeping an eye on me."

"Like I can't take care of myself. She thinks that the ones that made her quit are going to get to me but they aren't going to. I will not give in to them." She told them and they smiled at that.

"Your mom said that to. She was in here for sixteen before they got to her. So they will wait or how ever long they have too to make it Daughter like Mother." Hunter said to her and she smiled.

"They wont do that to me. Answer me this, how longer has it been since my mom was here?" Tequila asked them as she jump over the top rope and landed in front of them.

"About 21 years. Why?" Shawn asked her and she smiled.

"I am going to be 21 in two weeks." She said to them and they both looked at her and smiled because they understand what she was saying to them.

"So one of them is you dad." Hunter said to her and she smiled.

"No, one of them is my sperm donor, my dad is backstage with mom." Tequila said to them and they nodded because they know that both of them will go off when they find out that Tequila was one of their daughter because they like being dads to their children.

"I ask you both not to say anything to them because I don't want anyone trying to be my dad when I already got one that I love." She said to them.

"No, way are we going to be the ones to tell them that they might be you dad." Shawn said to her and she smiled at them.

"I know you two can't keep your mouths close but I know that my mom when give you a reason to keep it close. For both of you." She said to them.

She saw when they understood what she meant by that when they zipped up their mouths and threw away the pretend key over their shoulders. "We can't believe that she told you about that."

"My mom don't lie to me. So when I asked how she knew that you wouldn't say anything she told me what she had on you two." She said to them.

"I must say that I can see why you two did it but with my mom? Really?" She asked them before she walked away from them.

She walked back stage with a smile on her face. "I've met the ones that you told me about. You were right about them. It's really going to make it hard for me to be good here. After all you know I have huge weaknesses for long hair and fine bodies." Tequila said to her mother.

"Just remember that they aren't that much younger then me and that will keep you in check." Raven said to her as she rolled her eyes knowing just who she was talking about.

"I like older guys mom. Plus you aren't that old and you know it. But I will behave. I have to because one of them is married to my boss. N ot that I mind after all I'd do her too. She told her as they made their way to her locker room and away from all the stares they both were getting from the other wrestlers.

"Damn who is that?" Tequila asked her mother as she spotted a tall bald guy in a pair of tight fitted black jeans and a black leather jacket with his back to them.

"Stay away from Glen because he plays a game you know nothing about. He doesn't play fair and he plays to break you. When he wants something he gets it no matter how he has to do it. But him and Mark enjoy hurting women, making them weak. Don't let yourself go through that because I will kill them if they come near you. Don't think that I won't come back to the ring and hunt them down if they try it. You and I both know that I will." Raven told her daughter and she nodded knowing she wasn't going there with them.

"No problem mom I'll steer clear of them. Plus if they try to play with me I'll teach them a lesson of their own. I'm just not going to go looking for trouble but we both know that I don't run from anything no matter who it is that I am up against." Tequila said to her and she sighed.

"I know because you are too much like your grandmother, father and I. But run if the trouble comes from them because they tag team no matter what it is or who it is." Raven said to her.

Tequila just nodded because they both knew she wouldn't lie and tell her yes. "Just be careful."

"I will mom. Now why don't you go get ready to host Raw? I have to get ready for my first ever match as a WWE Diva. God I hate fighting women. I asked Stephanie if I could fight guys and she said that was why she hired me. So I think I am going to find a jobber." Tequila said to her.

"Don't worry baby girl I was the same way until Chyna. Why do you think I only fought men until then?" Raven asked her before they parted ways.

Raven walked past Glen and he grabbed her arm stopping her before she walked away. Tequila turned around in time to see her mother pull away from him and slap him across the face. "You'll never touch her Glen. She knows your shit and she is better then I ever was. She is stronger then even you and Mark. Stay away from her or I'll kill both of you."

Glen turned and caught Tequila's eye. "Then let her fight her own battles mommy. Or are you too afraid it'll be daughter like mommy?"

Tequila took a step towards them but her mother put her hand up and she stopped. "Just a friendly warning from an old friend Glen nothing more."

Glen didn't look away from Tequila as he answered her. "I'll keep that in mind as Mark and I fuck her over and over again Raven. Besides you already know how that feels don't you?"

Raven stepped closer to him and pulled his face around to look into his eyes as she spoke. "Tequila will never fall for your shit. I know you and your best friend will never get a chance to do to her what you have done to countless others including me. Because I know she'll never willingly put herself in that position, not after this."

Glen shut his eyes shut in knowing the moment that he realized what she just did. Then they snapped open as a knowing wicked smile came to his face. "You are only here for two more days Raven. After that she'll be all by her lonesome and we'll be there to make sure she isn't lonely at all. You of all people should know we'll wait forever to get what we want. And right now I'll make sure we'll wait forever just to make it daughter like mother. It took what sixteen years to get you? Believe me we'll wait for as long as it takes."

Raven growled before she slapped him one more time. Then she hurried down the hallway to make up as Glen turned around to see that Tequila was no longer in the hallway. It didn't matter to him because he knew that girl was already as good as broke. "Time to plan our first move."

Tequila leaned against the closed door of the locker room shaking. She wasn't scared in fact she was nowhere near scared. No so much rage boiled through her that she shook. He dared touch her mother. He dared to tell her mother she was as good as fucked. That man didn't know who the hell he was talking about. But he was soon going to find out if he thought he was going to play her. "Let the game begin."

What ready was getting to her was the fact that him or Mark was her father and she thought he looked good until he did what he did to her mother. The fact that he might be her dad stop her from wonder what it would feel like to be with him. Because she was a pervert but she wasn't a dumb pervert and think about something like that.


End file.
